


mężczyzna, który dał mu nadzieję

by WinchesterBurger



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Dreams, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, Light Angst, Sad, Tragedy, Trust, autor płakał jak pisał, carl/siddiq, tak trochu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Siddiq miewał różne sny.





	mężczyzna, który dał mu nadzieję

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w 10 minut, bo 9 odcinek dał mi za dużo feelsów i odebrał za dużo łez. Ten fandom mnie wykończy.  
> Plus kocham Siddiqa, postać z potencjałem.

Siddiq miewał różne sny. Czasem śnił o swojej mamie, o jej ciemnych oczach, miękkim akcencie i ciepłym uścisku. Jej uśmiech rozgrzewał jego klatkę piersiową i sprawiał, że wierzył w lepsze jutro, a kiedy się budził, ścierał mokre ścieżki ze swoich policzków i z nową energią, kolejnym postanowieniem witał śmiejące się do niego słońce.

Czasem śnił o swoim dzieciństwie, czasach, gdy był małym brzdącem i spracowane dłonie jego taty wciąż głaskały jego włosy; czasach, gdy wracał radośnie ze szkoły i babcia chwaliła jego oceny; czasach, gdy jego dziadek uczył go starych, żeglarskich szant.

Czasem śnił też o chłopcu w kapeluszu szeryfa, który uratował go i bez wahania przyjął do swojej rodziny. Który pokazał mu swoje dobre serce i który oddał życie, by spełnić wolę swojej mamy, a także mamy Siddiqa. Śnił o młodym mężczyźnie z długimi, kasztanowymi włosami, który mówił cichym głosem i uśmiechał się do niego, przynosząc mu miękkie jak puch poduszki i czekoladowe batony. Te sny były pełne tęsknoty i żalu, że nie było im dane dłużej się przyjaźnić, że nie mogli lepiej się poznać. Siddiq czuł, iż przed apokalipsą nie zwróciliby na siebie uwagi, ale konflikt między życiem a śmiercią przywiódł ich ku sobie i dał im możliwość przyjaźni, o jakiej wielu mogło tylko pomarzyć. Bo choć krótka, to dobra, choć niejasna - to głęboka.

Carl dał mu siłę i mądrość, i swoje zaufanie, które nadal owocowało, choć został Siddiqowi odebrany wiele lat temu. Dzięki niemu - dla niego - Siddiq leczył każdego, kto potrzebował jego pomocy, i uczył Judith wszystkiego, co ważne. Uczył ją o medycynie i przyrodzie, o dawnych legendach i starych szantach.

Uczył ją o jej bracie, który go ocalił i dał mu szansę. O mężczyźnie, który był jego rodziną.

 


End file.
